


The Missing Pieces - Alternate/Deleted Ending

by AbsolutelyIris



Series: Closing In [4]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Deleted Scenes, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 20:34:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2442182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsolutelyIris/pseuds/AbsolutelyIris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll take care of it, I promise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Pieces - Alternate/Deleted Ending

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically the original final scene of The Missing Pieces, before the epilogue. Instead of it being entirely a Duncan scene, Veronica was quite prominent in it. The main gist of it remained the same, but the execution was quite different.
> 
> The entire scene was scrapped and reworked after I decided not to go through with a fourth installment and leave it as a trilogy.

Duncan grinned, glancing at Veronica, who currently sat on the couch near the wall. "Like it?"

"Mm," she lifted her gaze from her laptop, offering a faint smile. "I've seen better."

"Not likely," he gestured around the room absently. "I have only the best. This is high class living-"

"Courtesy of your father," Veronica interrupted with a sweet smile, the grin turning into a smirk when Duncan chuckled. 

"Where's Logan?"

A frown perched on Veronica's lips, and she began to type quickly. "Getting the interior of his car detailed. You know how he is with his toys."

Duncan's eyes stayed on Veronica as she worked. "And how are you?"

She lifted her gaze, her eyes locking on his. "Better," she said softly, and he nodded.

The door swung open, and a tall woman walked in. Duncan's personal secretary, Nanette. "Guess who's here!" she exclaimed, and as if on cue, Lilly pushed past her, going straight for Duncan's desk.

A bright grin came upon Duncan's face as she approached, and he stood, scooping the little girl up in his arms. "Hey, pretty lady!" he said loudly, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Meg breezed into the room, Benjamin holding on to her fingers. "Good morning!" she gasped at the sight of Veronica, rushing over to her. "Veronica! Hi!" she leaned down, kissing Veronica on the cheek. "What are you doing here?"

Veronica grinned, returning Meg's hug. "Just doing some quick background checks for Duncan, and fixing the security on his computer," her gaze moved to Benjamin, and she offered him a kind smile. "Hi, Benny."

"Hi, Miss Veronica," the boy said quietly.

Nanette smiled happily at the Kanes before tapping Benjamin on the shoulder. "How would you and your sister like some cotton candy?"

Benjamin glanced up at Meg, and she shrugged. "Why not? Just don't get your clothes dirty, okay?"

"Don't worry," Nanette said with a wink. "I have wet napkins- come, Miss Lilly!"

Duncan set Lilly down, watching as she went after Benjamin and Nanette out the door. "I love that girl, I really do," he said with a sigh, sinking in his chair.

"Lilly?" Meg asked, perching herself on the edge of his desk.

"No, Nanette. She's a lifesaver."

Meg rolled her eyes, picking up a magazine from his desk. "No running away with her, Duncan."

"Then I guess you're lucky she's a lesbian, honey," Duncan said with a grin, laughing as Meg smirked.

Veronica watched with a smile as Meg ran her hand over the top of Duncan's head, feeling happy for them, then. They were the perfect, solid, loving family they had fought to be. It was a nice sight to behold.

She glanced up as Wiedman walked into the office, a frown twitching on her lips. "Oh."

Wiedman ignored her, unbuttoning his jacket. “Mr. Kane-”

Duncan glanced up, acknowledging Wiedman with a nod as he lifted his pen. “Good afternoon.”

He hadn't seen Wiedman in a couple of days, not since Wiedman paid the drug dealer one last visit. The drug dealer blew her brains out a week after the events at Club Thin, right in her bedroom, right after CW's visit. Her fingers were still clutching her son's photograph when the police found her. Duncan couldn’t say he felt any pity or remorse for that particular piece of news.

"Mr. Kane, Mrs. Kane, there's been a change in events-"

“CW,” Duncan said abruptly. “Please. Call us Duncan and Meg. Mr and Mrs Kane are my parents, all right?”

Wiedman nodded. “All right, Mr. Kane.”

Duncan rolled his eyes, lowering his pen. “Everything all right?”

Wiedman shook his head grimly. “No. It appears the Fitzpatrick family survived the night at Club Thin and they’ve decided that Veronica," his eyes shot to Veronica briefly. "Logan and you are an issue. My sources are telling me they are watching the Mars/Echolls household.”

Veronica's breath caught in her throat, and she glanced at Duncan and Meg, who looked less than happy. "Duncan-"

"We'll take care of it, I promise," Duncan assured her firmly, his eyes locking with Meg's. She inhaled sharply before returning her attention to her magazine.

"Mr. Kane," Wiedman continued swiftly, "I would prefer to take care of this quickly..."

"Veronica," Duncan interrupted abruptly. "I think we're good for today."

Veronica nodded in understanding, climbing to her feet. She shut her laptop, picking up her bag. She wanted to believe Duncan, wanted to believe that everything would be all right. She had to believe him. "I'll call you guys," she muttered, heading for the front door.

"Uh huh..." Duncan’s jaw clenched, and he glanced at his newest family portrait: Meg seated with Lilly on her lap, and a dapper Benjamin next to her, Duncan behind them with his hand on Benjamin's shoulder. The perfect family. No one was going to ruin that for him.

"I assure you, Mr. Kane," Wiedman continued. "I will protect you and your family until-"

Duncan barely glanced at Wiedman, setting down his pen as he closed the file on his desk. “Get rid of all of them,” he said softly. “Every single one.”

Wiedman nodded, turning and walking to the front door without another word.

Veronica stopped just outside the door in a shock, wondering if she had heard Duncan correctly. She turned, her eyes on the loving couple across from her. Meg didn't even blink, continuing to read her magazine, and Duncan calmly picked up Meg's hand, kissing the inside of her wrist.

Veronica couldn't stop the chill from running down her spine as Wiedman calmly walked out of the office, glancing at her briefly before closing the door behind him and locking her out.


End file.
